enfswimtfgirlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandra (Totally Spies!)
Alexandra (also known as Alex) is a main character in the "Totally Spies!" universe, along with her best friends and fellow spies Samantha and Clover. Personality Alex is an odd mixture between a tomboy and a girly girl, she is the most athletic and fitness-minded spy of the team. She loves to play sports, especially soccer, video games, and is always trying out some new fad diet. Alex is also the most naive and absent-minded. She interprets some figures of speech literally. Alex is also the youngest and most childish, seeing as her oldest and dearest friend is a stuffed turtle named Ollie and she has a teddy bear backpack. She is often seen as the little sister of the group, as Sam and Clover are the two big sisters who dominate over her. Another characteristic of Alex is that she's always about keeping her friends happy. Despite being the most athletic, she tends to be clumsy, and has been prone to bad luck (Alex can be very superstitious). Alex is also the second girliest. She is very concerned about fashion and boys, to the same extremes as Clover; an obsession that Sam has trouble understanding. Appearance Alex is a beautiful girl with short black hair in a curly bob cut and light brown eyes. Her skin tone is brown. She has black African, Hispanic, and European ancestry and is proven to be 1/2 African/Hispanic in one episode. She is the only one of the 3 whose bathing suits seen are all bikinis. * One of her types is a yellow bikini with a yellow pair of shorts. this variation also comes in pink. version 3 has a green base and different shoulder straps, and has pink stars on the yellow portion. The shorts now have a green waistband with the star pattern on her top. version 4 has the botoms from the first type, but the top is basically 2 yellow triangles with pink straps and borders, the swim shorts being differentiated by a red splotch on the right, with green. Amusingly, the markings resemble a sideways apple. *Another one is a green skirtini, with a bandeau top and a star pattern. She also has another yellow skirtini which is similar to her green one, but with red stars, and a pink version of the earlier two, this time, with darker pink stripes. The forth version has a red strap top with yellow trim on the inside of the head gap, and two stripes through the center with the upper stripe green, and the lower stripe yellow. the skirt is different as it lacks stars and has a red line under her bellybutton. *She has another bikini with a top based on the forth skirtini, but with the head gap trim and lower stripe being white, and the upper stripe being a lighter shade of yellow. This bikini has a bottom with a white waistband, but includes a blue coverup. Gallery IMG 4968-1-.png IMG 4969-1-.png IMG 4965-1-.png IMG 4970-1-.png IMG 4971-1-.jpg IMG 4972-1-.png IMG 4984-1-.jpg IMG 4985-1-.jpg IMG 4988-1-.png IMG 4989-1-.png IMG 4990-1-.png IMG 4999-1-.jpg Girls on beach.jpg Girls on Island.jpg Wiki Notes *Apart from being the only all-bikini girl of the three, she is the only one to have yellow as a main color for some of her swimsuits. *On the contrary, Alex is the only one of the three girls not to have blue as a main swimsuit color, as the closest thing she has to blue swimwear is her blue coverup. Category:Non-mermaids